I Hate You
by Enon Ymous
Summary: It's seventh year. Hermione and Draco are the Heads. It's not really connected to the sixth book much, so Dumbledore's not dead. HGDM,GWHP,GWBZ. Hope you like it.
1. A Sincere Letter

**Chapter One  
**_A Sincere Letter_

She leaned against the cool, firm window that was slightly warm from beams of sunlight. She gently ran her fingers through her soft wavy hair. A piece of paper crinkled between her hand. As she fell into a light doze, the parchment drifted silently to the compartment's crimson carpet floor.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
__I, as well as the other Hogwarts staff, am proud to present you to the privilege of Head Girl. You are to meet at the Heads' Compartment on Hogwarts Express to meet the Head Boy. Congratulations!  
__Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione barely stirred as the compartment door slid open, revealing the other seventeen-year-old Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was almost every girl's dream boy (or man). He had neat platinum-blonde hair, deep light grey eyes, pale skin, a low voice, and muscles that flexed and rippled everywhere (and he was very rich).

Noticing Hermione was sleeping soundly, he shut the door as quiet as possible and glanced at the wrinkled note on the floor. He wasn't surprised that Hermione was Head Girl at all.

She was a lot shorter than Draco's six feet two inches, in fact she was five feet six inches. She loved reading and studying, or in other words, a bookworm.

Although Hermione still had the same personality as the past 17 years, she looked different. She had a creamy skin-color, and her hair now fell into lush ringlets, with sideswept bangs framing her face.

And Draco, being a guy, noticed she had soft curves all the right places. And after he noticed that, he mentally slapped himself.

_Malfoy! This is the stupid Mudblood you're thinking about._

Draco took a seat in front of the Head Girl. After "observing" her for a moment or two, he sighed and looked out the window.

As if she felt his presence, Hermione stirred and snapped awake. Once she looked at Malfoy, her whole face turned red.

"Malfoy! What are _you_ doing here?" She snapped, blinking a few times.

Draco smirked at her ignorance. "Well, Granger, I happen to be Head Boy. I know, I'm perfect."

Hermione looked blank for a second, registering the information her ears just consumed.

"You? Of all people...Head Boy?"

"Yes, now shut up. You're contaminating the air I breathe." Draco replied scornfully.

Hermione had always been a bit sensitive (Mudblood was the only word she didn't react to anymore). When she heard this, she got up her face a few inches from Draco's. She reached out and like what a mother would do to her child, stroked the side of his face.

Draco was taken back by this reaction, and sat there, stunned, as Hermione stroked his face. Suddenly, she smiled wickedly and slapped him. Her nails had dug into his cheek and left specks of blood.

Draco stood up, and yelled, "What the bloody fck (_a/n - sorry inappropriate word_) are you doing, Mudblood?"

Hermione quickly tugged on her gauzy green cardigan over her T-shirt, grabbed her bag, and marched away to find her best friends.

----------

A few minutes later, Hermione finally found her three best friends sitting in a compartment near the back.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as Hermione slid open the door.

"Hey. Guess who's Head Boy?" Hermione dropped herself down onto the seat next to the red-headed Ron Weasley since Harry had already claimed the seat next to Ginny Weasley.

Ginny ran her fingers through her straight red hair thoughtfully, and then said, "Malfoy, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, which meant a yes.

Harry nodded, closing his green eyes peacefully before replying, "Not a big surprise. His father would probably beat Malfoy if he wasn't Head Boy."

Ron agreed. "So, how was your summer, 'Mione? You've really changed." He ogled at her.

Hermione was thinking about what she had done to Draco. She snapped out of it when Ron poked her with his wand.

"Ron, don't do that! My summer was good..." Hermione sighed.

_Malfoy is really very attractive. Why'd I pat his face? That's so gross. _

----------

A few hours later, after a lot of chocolate frogs, taffies, and rich pastries, Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (_a/n - is that right?_).


	2. Potatoes and Chicken

**Chapter Two  
**_Potatoes and Chicken_

Ron groaned and sank down on the Gryffindor table bench in the Great Hall.

"Blimey, I'm starving. Feel like I haven't ate since...forever."

Ginny rolled her eyes and let go of Harry's hand to slug her older brother lightly on his shoulder.

"Ron, you ate all of Hermione and Harry's chocolate frogs. And that was an hour or two ago. Now you're complaining you're hungry again?"

Ron shook his head and frowned and said, "No, no. Food like potatoes...and...chicken..."

Hermione winced in disgust as Harry laughed at Ron, who was currently looking dreamy with a bit of spit dripping down his chin.

"You're drooling, Ron. Don't want the ladies to see that, do you?" Harry teased.

At that, Dumbledore lightly tapped his wine glass with his unused fork. He rambled on about Hogwarts and the staff, and introduced Hermione and Draco as the Heads. Finally, he waved his hand and the warm, fresh food appeared as everyone clapped in delight.

Ron loaded his large plate with a hoard of different foods, Hermione stabbed a piece of mushroom ravioli with her fork, Harry took a swig of his pumpkin juice, and Ginny carefully spooned up a bit of potato and stuck it in her mouth.

----------

Dumbledore waited patiently for Draco and Hermione at the large doors in the front of the Great Hall.

"Both of you, as Heads, will share a common room and a bathroom, but will have seperate bedrooms. You are required to work together."

Dumbledore smiled at them, his mysterious blue eyes twinkling.

_Stupid man. Must be on happy drugs._ Draco scowled at the Headmaster.

"Now, come this way." Dumbledore said as he led them to their dormitory.

He stopped at a large painting with a portrait of a white unicorn grazing in a meadow. It lifted it's head.

"Password, please?"

Dumbledore replied, "Your password for the entire year will be 'Marmalade Soup'. You are not to tell anyone else the password, but you may invite friends. I hope you enjoy."

Draco snorted and climbed in through the portrait as Dumbledore left, Hermione following.

There was a large fireplace, and a few plush black and orange couches scattered around. In the back near the glass windows there were two staircases that led to the bedrooms. The bathroom was in between the two bedrooms.

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room, threw the door open, and gasped.

It was splendid, and looked a bit like what her bedroom looked like at home. There was a large picture window with a long cushion in the back. Next to that was a polished mohagony desk with a matching chair and bookcase. The bookcase was filled with so many books that caused Hermione to squeal in delight.

She ran to the bookcase and took out a book by random. It was on Babbling Beverages, so she backed up and landed on her bed so she could read peacefully.

Her large ginger cat Crookshanks purred as he curled up next to Hermione's head.

On the other side of the dormitory, Draco stood smirking in his doorway.

His bed was black, silver and green. No surprise. In the corner of the room was his trunk, a large grey desk, and a window. He really wasn't impressed; his room at home was much more extravagant.

----------

Hermione awoke around five. She couldn't fall asleep because she was a little bit homesick. After propping a cushion-y pillow up to the backboard of her four-poster bed, she sat up and stroked Crookshanks.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, she finally came to her senses and picked out her clothing for the first day of school. (The Hogwarts cloak, simple blue jeans, and a long-sleeve green crochet tunic.)

Hermione tiptoed to the bathroom and quietly opened the door. The bathroom was quite large, but slightly smaller than the bedroom. She peeked across and saw right into Draco's bedroom.

He had left his bathroom door open last night. Hermione resisted the urge to laugh as she tiptoed again across and looked into the Head Boy's room.

His clothing was strewn all over. And Draco himself was lying on top of his bed on his stomach; so his bare back was showing and he wore nothing but black silk boxers.

Hermione blanched at the sight of Draco and gently closed his door.

Quickly turning on the faucet to the large almost-pool-sized bath, she stripped her nightgown and underclothing off and covered herself with a large towel before setting herself down into the pool.

Hermione sighed heavily and enjoyed the steam that was seeping into her skin and head. Secretly, she hoped that classes this year wouldn't be so hard. She closed her eyes peacefully and fell into a light drowse.

----------

About half an hour later (five thirty-ish to six-ish), Draco woke up. The bathroom door he had left open was closed. He rolled his eyes, thinking that Hermione had closed his door while she was brushing her teeth.

Draco ran his fingers through his messy hair and blinked a few times. He groaned as he got up to walk to the bathroom door.

He turned the handle, but stopped. Hermione might be in there. And he _did_ have manners. So he knocked slightly. No reply. He opened the door and a blast of moist warm steam and the smell of roses hit him.

He saw Hermione laying the the pool/bathtub sleeping, her head supported by the bathroom floor and a bath towel wrapped around her body. (Covering herself, just in case.) Draco blushed and quickly walked back out of the bathroom.

_What was that? I should wake her up. She might drown..._Malfoy smacked himself. _Why do I care? Whatever._

He shut the door and flopped back down onto his bed.


End file.
